A Wild Adventure
by Emx
Summary: Nina Wilding arrives at Port Royal ready to do her usual scamming but she didn't count on the Commodore or Jack. She ends up on an adventure way out of her depths. Or is it? Please R&R! Discontinued.
1. Meeting a Commodore

Disclaimer (for the other chapters as well): Yeah, yeah, I don't own PotC etc, etc. Can't stop me dreaming though.

This is just some ramblings that I thought of one day. Also beware if you like it because I don't normally have the stamina to complete a story. Oh, and I'm not very good at keeping people in character all the time. If it doesn't sound right here, it did in my head at least.

Does anyone know what happened to 'Call of the Caribbean' and 'No Quarter Given'? Because I loved those stories and they just seemed to have disappeared.

Please review, I don't care if you're harsh and thanks to anyone who does!

Anyway here it is:

**Chapter 1**

It was a warm morning, as usual in the Caribbean, as Nina walked upon the deck.

"When we will reach the port?" She asked the captain tiredly.

"And good morning to you too," replied Nathaniel, "Not long now. What you gonna do when we get there?"

"You know, the usual, put on a posh dress and mingle with the rich." Nina said cheerfully.

"Mingle? Is that what you're calling it now?"

"I'm offended. How dare you suggest such things? I'm not a whore, you know."

"Of course not." Nathaniel answered playfully. "You don't charge."

Nina scoffed, gave Nathan a punch on the arm and walked back to her cabin. She had a feeling it was going to be a long day and she wanted to get some more rest. She was very partial to her sleep.

She next awoke to a thump on the door.

"Come on, wake up. Time for some 'mingling'. You have a Commodore to impress."

"Just five more minutes." She groaned as she turned over.

"If you don't get out of that bed yourself, I'll come and carry you out and you know I'll keep to my word."

It had happened before and Nina didn't particularly want it to happen again. When you're trying to impress people it doesn't look too good if you are hanging over someone's shoulder. Especially when there was a Commodore to impress.

"Alright, I'm up," she yawned as she got out of bed and straightened her clothes, "So tell me about this Commodore." She said as they went up to the deck.

"He's the scourge of piracy, practically cleared these waters. Norrington, I believe his name is."

"Oh, him. Yeah, I know who you mean. He's single isn't he?"

Nathan sighed. "What am I gonna do with you?"

"You could start by introducing me to him." Nina grinned.

As they walked down the gangway they could see Norrington approaching with his Lieutenant just behind.

"Good morning, sir. What brings you to Port Royal?"

"My name is Captain Nathaniel Jules of the ship "Firestone" and this here is Lady Nina Wilding."

"How do you do?" Norrington asked.

"Splendid, thank you... Commodore isn't it?" The Commodore nodded, "From what I've heard of your deeds, I think they should promote you to admiral." Nina said, turning on the charm.

"Why, thank you, but I have a lot more to prove yet, Miss Wilding."

"Please, call me Nina, I detest being so formal." Nina said with a smile.

"As you wish my lady. Nina."

"Do you always greet the ships that come to Port Royal?" Nina asked.

"Only when there is someone worth greeting."

"Well, in that case, I'm honoured you consider me worthy, Commodore."

"So, Commodore," Nathaniel interjected hurriedly, "Could you recommend anywhere to stay?"

"If you want somewhere clean, I suggest anywhere on the East side of town. The nearer you go to the Governor's mansion, the better the standard of accommodation."

"I expect you live alongside the Governor then, Commodore?" Nina inserted silkily. Nathaniel rolled his eyes and gave the lieutenant an exhausted smile.

"As a matter of fact, I _do_ live very close to the Governor. I would love to show you sometime."

"Would tomorrow be acceptable?"

"I'm afraid not. The Governor is holding a garden party that I really ought to attend. Perhaps you would care to come?"

"I'd love to. I'm guessing his is the grandest mansion at the top?"

"Indeed."

"Well, then I shall see you there. At what time does it start?"

"About three. I look forward to your being there. Now, if you will excuse me I have business to attend to."

"Certainly. Ta ra."

The Commodore gave a short bow and walked away. Once he was out of earshot, Nathaniel spoke.

"Ta ra?"

"Yeah, what?" Nina shrugged.

"You are such a suck up Nina Wilding."

"At least I'm the one who's living it up."

"Let's get outta here." Nathan said and he offered his arm. Nina took it.

"Let's go this way."

"But that's west."

"I know, but I have an old friend to see first."

As they walked through the town Nina planned her life story. She knew it was best to keep consistent but she felt like having a different background for once. Her usual story was widow to a successful soldier. Successful that is, up until his death. They had no children, and a villa in Portugal and a small house in East Asia on the edge of China. Her husband had always wanted to travel so she decided to fulfil his dream in honour of his memory.

Maybe this time she could be a duchess, or even better, a princess. It didn't sound too plausible though. How about a normal girl who was kidnapped and sold to slave traders only to be rescued by a daring Lord who lay his life down for her in the process. Nah, too dramatic. 'I guess I'll just stick to my usual' she thought to herself.

The 'bad' side of Port Royal really wasn't all that bad. She supposed it was the strong military presence that helped keep the town in check. However, the military did let some things pass such as her old friend Bernard. An experienced pickpocket and thief, he always knew what was going on, anytime, any place. Nina and Nathan found him in one of the taverns, downing a tankard of grog.

"Well, well, if it isn't me ol' mate Nina. Still scammin' t'rich?"

"I won't be for much longer if you tell everyone."

"Righ', yeah. So what can ah do fer ya, milady?"

"I need a place to stay."

"You could always stay wit' me, but judging by the look on yer face," he quickly added, "ah suppose not. Lemme think. 'Elp yerself to a drink while yer 'ere."

"You paying?"

"Nah, ah'm skint, me."

"Maybe another time then."

"I'll get you one Nina, but you owe me, alright."

"Thanks Nath." Nina beamed.

"Aha! There's this drunkard, gonna get 'imself so drunk 'e's gonna get 'imself killed sometime soon, you could always speed up t'process."

"Which side of town is it?"

"T'west. Why?"

"No good. Anything on the East side?"

Bernard thought for a moment, took a gulp of his grog and thought some more. Eventually Nathan came back with a pint for Nina.

"Service is great here. The waitress is just wow!"

"Why d'ya think ah come 'ere? It ain't fer t'grog, ah'm telling ya!"

"Boys, discuss the waitress' assets later. For now, have you got anywhere I can stay?"

"Actually, come ta think o' it, there's this ol' girl, didn't get out much, people ne'er noticed she was alive in t'first place but ah did coz ah'm quick as a rabbit, me. Anyways shes had it now, gone fer good but she 'as a lovely place tha's goin' ta waste. Ye could stay there!"

"Sounds good. Two questions. What's it like and does it smell?"

"Hehe, drink up, me ol' mate coz you've just found a new 'ome."

TBC – though I can't tell you when the next update will be...


	2. Garden Party

Thank you to those that reviewed!

This chapter would have come sooner but I had an illness which meant I had to write chapters 4 and 5 first but at least that means I'll be able to update sooner if I get around to it.

Also I still don't really have a plot but I do have a couple of ideas I can develop. It doesn't really matter for the next few chapters anyways.

Hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

"Help me do up this corset, Nath."

"I don't know why you wear these things. They look horrible."

"They are, I hate them."

"Then why on earth do you wear them?!"

"To look the part."

Nathan wasn't convinced. To be honest Nina wasn't either, but she wanted to look good and corsets were the fashion these days. She would much prefer some breeches and a loose shirt.

"Tight enough?"

"Not really, but it will do. Men, they're hopeless."

"I think I did a bloody good job of it."

"If you say so. But what would you know of putting on corsets?" Nina baited.

"I have put corsets on before, you know."

"Really? Please, tell me about this."

"Ha ha, very clever." Nathan said as a big smirk appeared on Nina's face.

"It was, wasn't it?"

"We're gonna be late, if you don't hurry up."

"It'll give us a better entrance, make us seem more important."

"I don't care. I'm hungry."

"You don't even like the food they have at these things."

"Food is food. Surely you, of all people, know that the way to a man's heart is through his stomach?"

"Or through wearing as little as possible." Nina added.

"Of course." Replied Nathaniel, too busy to pay attention, "Does my hat look straight to you?"

"Stop wasting time. We have a party to get to."

"Women." Nathan muttered.

"I heard that." Nina called backed as she left through the door of her newly acquired house.

The grounds were enormous and seem to stretch a mile. At one end was a gazebo with all the food and drink laid out on white lace covered tables. This seemed to be where most of the people had gathered but there were one or two stray groups. Everyone had made an effort seeing as it was the Governor's household and everyone with some importance had turned up.

"This is great." Nina murmured to Nathan as they exchanged pleasantries with those around them.

"Yes, Nina. I am having _so_ much fun. Can we please go get a drink?" Nathaniel said as he steered Nina towards the gazebo. He hated parties. Like most sailors he preferred sailing on the sea to chit-chatting with people he had little in common with and would most likely never see again.

Nina was the opposite. She loved talking to everyone, and just had to know everything that was happening. Sometimes this had got her into a lot of trouble, but she had always survived in the past. She had quickly learnt how to use information wisely and was becoming a master at it. True, she preferred people who didn't appear so stuck up, but they tended to not be so wealthy.

As the two were getting drinks, Norrington came and greeted them.

"Good afternoon, Miss Wilding."

"Commodore." Nina gave a small curtsey.

"I almost thought you weren't coming."

"Yes. I wish we could have got here earlier, but my dear Captain Jules had to make sure his hat was on perfect." Nathaniel cringed; he hated being called by his last name.

"You know, I just realised there is someone I have to talk to. All the way over there. If you'll excuse me." Nathaniel said forcedly as he left. Nina turned back to Norrington.

"I don't know what to do with him, sometimes. I really don't." Nina smiled.

"Are you two...?"

"No, not at all. He was a good friend to my late husband."

"My condolences. May I ask what happened, if it's not too painful?"

Nina took a long breath and recited to him her practiced story.

"...And so I decided to honour his memory by fulfilling his dream." Nina concluded.

"What a good idea. Where have you ventured so far?"

"Well..." Nina started, but was interrupted by a blonde girl.

"There you've been hiding, James." She said, "You didn't expect to avoid me for the whole of my engagement party did you?" she teased.

"Of course not Miss Swann." Norrington replied.

"Who is your friend?" Said the blonde turning towards Nina.

"Elizabeth, this is Ms. Nina Wilding. Nina, this is Miss Elizabeth Swann."

"Pleased to meet you." Nina said politely.

"I haven't seen you around before." Elizabeth ventured.

"I only arrived yesterday. Still getting my bearings."

"Elizabeth, I am afraid I have to be leaving, paperwork to be done. It was a splendid party"

"You can't leave yet. At least wait until we announce it properly, it shan't be long now."

"Of course, but then you will have to excuse me. I really shouldn't delay much longer."

"Alright." Elizabeth answered.

"So, who is the lucky man?" Nina asked.

Will Turner," This was met by a blank look from Nina; "You haven't met him yet? Come on, I'll introduce you." And she walked off with Nina in tow.

Unbeknownst to Nina, she and Will had met before, back when they were living in sunny ol' England. It was a long time ago whilst Nina was nothing but a petty thief and Will was still a boy. Will was accompanying his mother to get their savings when Nina took upon the opportunity to take those savings from them. She simply ran into them, knocking Will's mother over in the process, took the money, gave a quick faux thanks to Will and ran off again while he helped his mother to her feet. Will was too busy tending to his mother to give chase, but he never forgot Nina's face because his mother died three weeks later and he held Nina partially responsible.

They found Will talking with one of the plantation owners.

"Will, darling. I'd like you to meet someone. Nina, this is Will – my fiancé."

"Pleased to meet you." Nina said.

Will was about to say the same, when he noticed her face. The friendly smile vanished.

"Is everything alright, Will?" Elizabeth asked.

"Er...Yes," Will composed himself, "How do you do, Miss...?"

"Wilding," Nina offered, "Have I seen you before?"

"No." Will answered shortly.

"Oh." Nina was slightly taken aback. Luckily the Governor chose this time to come over and loosen the tension slightly.

"There you two are. Do you perhaps think it may be time to make the announcement now? I know that the Commodore really ought to be going."

"Certainly, father." Elizabeth replied, "Come on, Will." She led him off hand in hand.

Nina spent the rest of the party making sure that everyone knew who she was, and made sure to tell them about her dead husband's wish in an effort to get donations towards her cause. Overall it was pretty successful and she even managed to get an invite to the upcoming wedding.

"That was a good party, don't you think Nath?" She asked at the tavern.

Nathan didn't bother giving her an answer and just took a gulp of his beer instead.

"Aw, come on. It weren't that bad."

"For you maybe. You weren't getting pestered by old women looking for a toy boy."

"They were just teasing."

"I don't care. I still don't like wrinkly people trying to feel my arse."

Nina spat out her grog in laughter.

"You're joking?"

"No." Nathan said vehemently, "I'm going to be mentally damaged forever. Just promise me you won't _ever_ take me to another garden party again."

Nina chuckled. "Alright, I promise. So, looks like I'm gonna be here another three weeks or so. When are you leaving?"

"I was gonna stay another week, but after today I don't think so. I might go at dawn, if the crew's ready. Are you gonna be alright though?"

"Me? Sure. You know I can look after meself. Are you?"

"Ooh, I dunno. Life will be so hard without you; I've no idea how I'll manage." Nathan mocked.

"Drink, and lots of it!" Nina replied.

"Hear hear." Nathan heartily agreed as they down their tankards.

The next morning Nina joined Nathan at the harbour to say goodbye and settle for their trip. After that was done, Nathan took his newly acquired gold and set sail, and Nina returned home to start settling in. She missed the company immediately, and as soon as she had sorted her things out, she made a job of visiting everyone she had met during the party.

The next two weeks were spent squeezing as much money out of people as possible and spending as little of it as possible. This meant joining those who she befriended for every meal she could and accompanying them whenever they went on shopping sprees.

She particularly got friendly with the Commodore; after all it always helped to have friends in high places, although she did find a soft spot for him starting to grow. He wasn't a bad looking man and she did find him very admirable in his actions. She couldn't help falling for him almost and had to keep telling herself from time to time that she couldn't possibly get involved with him.

She also felt sorry for Norrington as he was getting a lot of trouble from his superiors when he explained to them the nature of the incident involving the ship that was supposedly cursed.

"You're being ridiculous man." They told him, "The work is going to your head. If you don't shape up, we will have to reconsider that promotion."

TBC


	3. Relax Rated R

Sorry for the wait, it was part of my cunning plan to get more reviews. Didn't work, did it? Anyway there will probably be a wait for the next chapter too, because I'm not posting it until I finish another.

About this chapter – there is Nina/Norrington, but it's not especially graphic, just one paragraph, you can skip it if you want. Umm...it may also seem kinda rushed because it sorta was – y'know when you have an idea and need to write it down before you forget it. Also this may continue for the whole story but once its all done I'll redo it all and polish it.

* * *

Anyways – to the story: 

Chapter 3

The stress of paperwork was getting to Commodore Norrington. He found himself arguing with himself about whether to fabricate some story that was perfectly logical and explained why he lost a ship and let a notorious pirate escape or defy his superiors, risk his job and honour, and tell the truth. Gilette was also pestering the man about a new ship seemingly constantly, and when he would be going after Sparrow. Norrington also had a wedding to prepare mentally for. He wanted it not to be awkward but knew it would be.

On top of all this, was Nina. She was a nice pleasant young lady, sure enough, but there was something about her that just didn't seem...honest. Her story sounded genuine and there was nothing to disprove it, but it all seemed too convenient. It didn't help that James was finding himself horribly attracted to her. Her confidence and suavity around him was like nothing he'd before encountered, possibly with the exception of Mr. Sparrow though he was more crude than suave. She was also very pleasing to look at, and Norrington couldn't help staring at her eyes when he had the opportunity. Of course he wouldn't tell her any of this, and appeared doomed to stay lonely forever.

The Commodore sighed and sat back down at his desk. He was a man of action, not paperwork and politics. He was just about to have his sixth attempt at the paperwork when Gilette decided it was appropriate to knock at his door.

"There's someone to see you, sir."

"Who is it, Gilette?" Norrington answered wearily.

"Ms. Wilding" Gilette said with distaste. He was one of the few people along with Will who disliked Nina. He was suspicious of how friendly she was getting with everyone and how they gave her money with no problem.

"Oh. Send her in."

Nina entered the room, and waited until Gilette left before speaking. This annoyed him to no end.

"I thought you needed a break from all the work you've been doing lately."

"Indeed. It's a laborious task, but it must be done."

"Isn't that what your lieutenants are for?"

"I would like to pass it on to them, but I'm not entirely sure of their competence in this sort of matter."

"You need to relax, let them handle it." Nina said as she stepped closer to Norrington.

"I suppose I could..."

"You should."

"Very well. I'll let them handle it later, but what should we do for now?"

"First you need to take off that ridiculous hat and wig." Nina said as she did so. Norrington was taken aback by the gesture and the closeness between them. "Now," She said leading him over to the seat, "You need to lie back, loosen up and let someone else take control."

"Ms. Wilding..." James started but stopped when she kissed him. The kiss was tentative at first but as he eased into it, it became more passionate and deeper.

Nina broke from the kiss and slowly undid the buttons on his shirt trailing kisses down his chest and further.

She hadn't meant to go this far, but she could tell he needed it, and the moment was right. She didn't really want him to be too attached to her, nor her to him, but she couldn't help herself. She couldn't help herself as she straddled him or when she let him enter her. She couldn't help herself as she brought her hips to his while they shared another kiss. She certainly couldn't help herself when she climaxed shortly after he did.

The silence that ensued afterwards was not significantly uncomfortable and was soon broken by Nina.

"Feeling better?" She ventured.

"Yes." James answered shortly.

"Are you alright with this?"

"Uh...yes. Thank you."

Nina offered a small smile.

"What do we do now?" James asked unsure.

"Relax." Nina replied cheerfully. This lightened the mood. "And perhaps get dressed. We wouldn't want Gilette walking in. Now that _would_ be awkward." She added.

"Yes, yes, of course." He said as he slipped his shirt and breeches back on and helped Nina redo her corset again.

"I hate these things." She commented as she stared out the window, wondering if anyone could have seen in. "Huh."

"What is it?"

"That's the Black Pearl, isn't it?"

"What?!" James said as he practically ran the few steps to the window. "Oh, my word, it is. Sorry." He added as he realised he hadn't finished tying her corset.

Just as he did finish and Nina was straightening her dress out, Gilette burst in.

"Sir! The Black Pearl is here!" He said, before giving the two a disapproving scowl.

"Yes, I'm aware of that Lieutenant. Organise a welcoming party down at the dock. I'll be with you in a minute."

Gilette gave the pair one more scowl before muttering a yes sir and leaving.

"Phew," Nina said in relief, "That was lucky timing."

"It was." Norrington agreed. "I ought to get down there."

"Yeah, of course."

They left the room and headed down to the harbour. They got there just before a rowing boat came up to shore with none other than Captain Jack Sparrow at the front. He got out and walked in his jaunty manner towards them. This should be fun, Nina thought to herself.


	4. Old Friends and Family

Thanks to all those who reviewed at any stage (and those who read it but haven't reviewed, but not as much):

**DuskJane**: Happy now? Now burn all the pictures of me...

**libby**: I'm not!

**anon**: Hadn't though of some of that, but will be sure to use it, thanks.

**i know where u live!!**: I'm working on it, I've already planned it to the end

**Will**: Dark? Really? Kewl, I didn't realise but hey

**Moulin-Rouge-Pirate**: Thank you sooooo much!!!!

**Geheimnis**: Thanks! I usually find them hard but obviously they're half-decent.

I've got writers block at the mo, so again it might be a wait for the next chapter. Also I had some inspiration so if I ever finish this there may be a prequel.

Chapter 4

"'Ello Commodore, 'ow nice it is to see ya again." Jack said with a flashy grin.

"What are you doing here, Mr Sparrow?" Norrington demanded.

"Nina!" Jack cried when he caught sight of her.

"Jack." She replied with a smile.

"So this is where you've bin 'iding. I asked 'round fer ya at Tortuga but they told me you'd sailed off with someone. Anyone I know?"

"Just a friend."

"Oh, yeah?" Jack said suggestively. "Just 'ow close is you and this 'friend'"

"Close enough." Nina paused, "Jealous?"

"Nah, not a chance." He grinned again.

"You know, I should probably slap you for what you did." Nina said warningly.

"Oh no, not again." He pleaded, "I've already been slapped once this mornin' by Ana-Maria."

"You probably deserved it, knowing you. Anyway I won't slap you. Here."

Norrington decided to interrupt at this point. "You two know each other?" He asked Nina rather concernedly with the earlier events still in mind.

"We've met on occasion, yes." Said Nina, not taking her gaze off Jack.

Jack decided to break the silence, and the gaze. "So then Norry, I was thinkin', seeing as its me friends' wedding an' all that, I love weddings, don't I, Neen?"

"Yes, Jack, I'm perfectly aware of that." Nina rolled her eyes.

"Perhaps you would resist the urge to arrest me for a coupla days?" Jack continued.

"I should have you shot right now." Replied Norrington. Nina glanced at him, breaking her gaze from Jack for the first time since he'd arrived. "However, Miss Swann and Mr Turner would not be entirely pleased with me. You have amnesty until the wedding is done."

"Why, thank you." Jack answered waving his hands to emphasize his words. He did that a lot.

"You had better be on your best behaviour though. One step out of line and I will have you hanging by the morning regardless of Miss Swann's feelings."

"O' course. I wouldn't dream of it." He put on a posh accent, "Now perhaps you would care to show me to my accommodation?"

But Norrington had already walked off.

"Tha's not very p'lite."

"You should lay off him a bit, Jack" Nina said despite feeling the same way. She would make sure to see him later on.

"Not got a soft spot for 'im, 'ave ya?"

"He's just doing his job." Nina replied defensively. Jack looked sceptical. "Hey, don't look at me like that. Come on, I'll show you to my place. It's not far from here." She started to walk away."

Jack followed. "Back of yer dress is undone, by the way."

"What?" Nina turned around worriedly and hurried to check it. It was fine.

"Jest kiddin'" Jack grinned.

"Very funny."

"So, what was it like then? Any good?"

"Shut up, Jack. You don't know what you're talking about."

Jack smirked and they walked off.

* * *

"Nice place, ya got 'ere. Who 'ad to die fer you to geddit?"

"Oi, I don't much like what you're implying."

"Apologies." He offered with a grin.

"Accepted."

"So, 'ow are ya, really?"

"I'm fine, been living the rich life. It's been good."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. So what 'bout you. Heard you got yerself an isle full of treasure someplace. Why aren't _you_ living the rich life?"

"It's not always about t'gold, you know."

A short silence ensued. Again it was up to Jack to break it.

"So where will I be sleeping?" Just the look on Jack's face was enough to be suggestive.

"Well," said Nina, simultaneously ignoring the insinuating comment and working out the sleeping arrangements, "Six of you can stay here, but the rest will have to find someplace else. Oh, and four of you will have to share, but hey at least you get a decent bed."

"'Ow 'bout I share wit' you?"

"Jack, your ego is unimaginably large."

"It's not the only thing."

Nina raised a brow, "If that's what you believe. So this wedding, you mean the Governor's daughter's one, don't you?"

"Don't you go changin' the subject. I 'appen to know I'm quite well equipped thank ya ver' much." Jack replied hurt.

"Aww, did I upset lil Jack?"

"Oi!"

"So this is the couple from your stories then?" Nina asked changing the subject once more.

"Yep."

"Don't you want to go see them?"

"Yeah, might be a good idea. We oughta go see me crew first though; jest to let 'em know wha's goin' on."

"Sure. I'm gonna grab something to eat first, you want anything?"

Just as Jack was going to answer there was a knock on the door. It was Norrington.

"Guess not then. I'd better see to that."

Nina walked through the hallway and opened the door.

"Is Jack with you?" James asked tentatively.

Nina stepped out of the house and closed the door.

"Yeah, but he's inside. What do you want?"

"You haven't said anything to Mr Sparrow, have you?"

"Of course not! I know Jack well enough to know not to tell him anything like that."

"You _won't_ tell him though, under any circumstances? It's just that..."

"Look," Nina interrupted, "I promise on my life I won't tell Jack a word, alright. I don't particularly want him to know either."

"Very well." Norrington replied. "Just out of curiosity, how do you know him?"

"We're related," There was a look of shock on James' face, "sort of. Not by blood or anything. It's just his sister married my half brother so that makes him my half-brother-in-law. I think. Something like that, anyway."

"Jack has a sister?"

"You wouldn't think it, would you? But yes he does, or at least they claim to be brother and sister. It doesn't matter. He doesn't exactly like it being spread around."

"Alright, I'll leave you be. Oh and...thank you. Keep well."

"You too, James."

Norrington walked away reassured. Nina turned around to walk back inside and found a Captain Sparrow in her face.

"You two look ver' cosy together." Jack stated.

"And you're very nosy."

"What was that 'bout then?"

"How much did you hear?"

"Jest the keep wells. Honest."

"Hm. Come on then, lets get going."

"There yer go, changin' the subject again."

Nina laughed. "I'll tell you later, I promise."

"Yeah, when you've thought o' somethin'."

* * *

They found the crew in one of the taverns.

"Hey Nina, good to see you again." Said Gibbs.

"Yeah, you too. How are you all?"

"We're doin' good."

"It's been a long time." Said Ana-Maria as she embraced Nina.

"I know, but I've been busy. Good to hear you're keeping Jack in line though."

"God knows it's hard."

"Well, he's scared of you, that's for sure." Ana-Maria's face lit up at this.

"Nina," Jack said with a forced smile, "Don't tell 'er such things, 's'not good y'know."

"Watch it, you." Ana-Maria warned, pointing a menacing finger. Jack gave her a small grin and addressed the crew.

"Right, lovely Nina 'ere will manage to put six o' us scoundrels up. The rest, you've gotta find ya own way."

The five most senior of the crew came around Jack and Nina, while the rest resumed drinking.

"I did neglect to mention that four o' ye will 'ave to share, so whaddya say Ana? You up fer..." but Jack didn't manage to finish his sentence. Instead a loud slap followed. Nina and the crew all winced.

"Ouch, I could feel the pain." Nina commented.

"You could!? It didn't 'appen to you!" Jack said in outrage, rubbing his cheek vigorously.

Nina smirked. "I guess you'll be having a single bed then, Ana? The rest, sort it out tonight. I'm at 8 St. Vincent Street. Come on Jack, let's go find Mr Turner."

"Alright, jest lemme finish me rum. I need it to numb the pain."

"Want me to kiss it better?" Nina teased.

"Oh, yes, please. If ye don't mind luv?"

"Forget I said anything. Just hurry up, I have things I could be doing."

TBC


	5. Reunited

Thank you to all reviewers!!!! I'm so happy that's Jack's in character, at least for that chapter. This one was harder coz I wasn't too sure how close Jack would be to the couple but we'll see if it's okay.

Please review, especially if you see something bad coz I need to know!

I know how it's gonna end! Yay, I'm sure you'll love it... I think...hmmm...

Oh, by the way, REVIEW!

Chapter 5

"Are you gonna knock or just...walk right in." Nina finished as Jack did so.

Will seemed to be taking out his frustrations on a bit of metal and didn't notice the two walk in. It wasn't until Jack spoke that he turned around.

"Sprung any more pirates recent? There should be a good supply – what wit' Norry an' all."

"Jack!" Will practically bounded up to talk to him. Nina just stood back and let them talk.

"How are you? Are you all right? Does the Commodore know you're here?"

"I'm fine mate, and yes 'e does, though 'e's not particularly 'appy 'bout it all."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I 'ave amnesty 'til the wedding's done and it annoys 'im 'arfway to Hell that I'm right in front o' 'im and 'e can't touch me."

Will smiled at the older man, and then noticed Nina standing by the door. He stopped smiling and almost scowled.

"Miss Wilding." Will said shortly.

"Wha's the matter, whelp?"

"Oh, Mr Turner doesn't like me much, ever since I first appeared at that garden party. He doesn't trust me, you see, thinks I've been getting too friendly with everyone." Nina clarified, believing that was the reason.

"Now I know that you two know each other, I definitely don't trust her."

"Now come on, mate. I'd trust Nina wit' me life," Jack said supportively. Will was still dubious, "Jest not with me gold." Jack continued.

Nina feigned insult.

"Anyway you gotta be nice to the girl." Jack said simply.

"Why's that?"

"She's family." Nina rolled her eyes and then gave a helpless grin.

"Not by choice, may I add. His sister married my half-brother, so I really had no control over it what-so-ever." Nina felt she had to explain.

"Alright, I'll be nice, but I still don't trust you." Will said grudgingly.

"Wise move, I wouldn't trust me either." She joked trying to lighten the mood.

"So anyway Will, lemme give ye a piece of advice while you can still use it."

"What's that?" said Will slightly suspiciously.

"Simple: Try before ye buy."

Jack felt a tap on his shoulder. He then felt a slap across his other cheek – the one that hadn't already been attacked by Ana-Maria.

"You're so lewd, Jack. That's just wrong and not appropriate."

"It's perfectly 'propriate. 'Sides, I seem to remember at a certain wedding..."

"Alright, alright, you win;" Nina said hurriedly, "Keep with the advice." She said through gritted teeth.

Will watched Jack intently.

"It seemed that a certain someone I know slept with the bride's brother, and they certainly weren't married, if _I_ recall correctly..." Jack trailed off. Will's attention turned to Nina.

"You slept with Jack?!"

Jack was enjoying Nina squirm intensely.

"Well, technically, there wasn't actually much sleeping involved." Nina said, "How did the attention get turned towards me? We were talking about _your_ wedding!" She half-stammered.

"You know, Jack," Said Will slyly, "It would be terrible if Norrington got his hands on this piece of information."

"Yer thinkin' more like a pirate every day Will." Jack smirked.

"No. You are not using this against me. I refuse to be blackmailed."

"That's alright. I'm just going to remember this for a ver long time."

"Hey! In my defence, he got me drunk!" She pointed accusingly at Jack, "I'm gonna get you back Captain Sparrow, just you wait!"

Looking pleased with himself; having gained more on Nina, Will turned to Jack. "Have you been to see Lizzy yet?"

"We were gonna go see your bonny lass next."

"Come on then, I'll go with you."

Will took his apron off and left it on a stool.

"Come on, lover." Jack called after Nina. She sighed. I'm never gonna live this down, she thought to herself.

* * *

When Elizabeth caught sight of Jack, she was ecstatic. She squeezed him tight and then wouldn't stop asking him questions about his latest adventures. 

"Did those two ever have a...thing?" Nina asked Will slyly while all this was going on.

"No." he answered with confidence, "Why?"

"They just seem really close to me, that's all." Nina planted a seed of doubt in Will's mind. Evil, she knew but she couldn't help herself, he'd been somewhat short towards her ever since she got here.

"So what are you doing here Jack? Apart from the wedding of course." Elizabeth asked.

"Jest thought I'd catch up wit' me friends an' family." Jack shot a meaningful look at Nina.

"You have family in Port Royal? Why didn't you tell me before? I might know them."

"She wasn't 'ere before."

Elizabeth noticed Nina for the first time so far that afternoon. She was so genuinely happy about Jack returning that she paid no attention to anyone else.

"_Nina_?"

Nina sighed exasperated. "No. Sort of. Yeah."

"You kept that quiet."

"It wouldn't exactly do very well if people knew I was related to a pirate. Besides it brings back bad memories."

It was Jack's turn to feign insult.

"What? Of the time you slept with him?" Will blurted out. Nina scowled at him.

"Is this true, Nina?" Elizabeth didn't need a reply.

"It was before we were related. If that makes it any better."

"What happened?"

"Well, when a man gets wit' a lass 'e likes..." Jack started. The three of them looked at him in amazement.

"Night before a wedding he got me drunk. I don't like to think of it, I was still married at the time." Nina said quickly.

Jack just grinned at the lie but said nothing of it.

"Oh." Said Elizabeth.

"Look, if you don't mind I ought to be going. I'll leave you to catch up." Nina said and left before any more damage could be made. She just hoped Jack wouldn't dump her in it.

"While she was married, Jack?" Elizabeth asked rhetorically, "Do you have no morals?"

"What can I say?" Jack said in return. Changing the subject, "Tell me about yer wedding then, I don't 'ave to wash do I?"


	6. Mention of a Venture

I'm not entirely sure if this chappie is okay, but my "brilliant" mate (duskjane, check out her stories if ya like CSI) won't stop bugging me to post it, so here it is. If you spot anything very wrong with it, please let me know. Also, due to wishful thinking one night: Nathaniel, Nina, her mates and this story is MINE, so Disney, keep yer hands off!

Again, thanks to all my reviewers: Dusk Jane (as usual), Pisces Rising, dee, Nicoletta Sparrow, Jesse and anyone I haven't already thanked.

**Chapter 6**

Jack met Nina in the bar where the crew had previously been found.

"The rum any good in 'ere?"

"It's alright." Nina replied taking a sip of hers.

Jack got himself a tankard and sat down opposite Nina.

"They've no idea, do they?"

"What on earth do you mean by that, Jack?"

"That yer a con artist and thief who steals from ol' ladies and people who don't know no better." He said blatantly.

"I think Will has an idea." Then she added, "Oi. I don't steal from old ladies."

"Course yer do. They're the easiest."

"Alright, you have me there. So what? _Your_ record isn't exactly clean."

"Ah, but I'm a good man, me."

"Since when?" Nina asked incredulously but with a hint of playfulness.

"Since I rescued the Guvners daugh'er and 'elped defeat a ship full o' undead pirates, luv."

"Oh, yeah. I forgot about that. It's the latest story to go 'round the Caribbean of yer exploits."

"It's true, y'know."

"I believe you, I've heard it from Jame...Norrington lotsa times. Though he tended to make you out as one of the bad guys."

"He would though, wouldn't 'e. It's people like 'im who make it 'ard for me to make a livin'."

"Because piracy is a recognised honest occupation." Nina mocked.

"O' course! I knew you'd understand."

Nina just shook her head and glanced around. She spotted Bernard chatting up the waitress with the great assets. He wasn't getting very far. Good luck, she thought.

"Hey, you're not gonna ruin it for me, are ya?" Nina asked in all seriousness.

"O' course not! Y'know me better than that."

"Mm." Nina agreed half-heartedly.

"Yer 'aven't been squeezin' money outta the soon to be Turners, though 'ave ya?"

"No, no. Their courtesy hasn't extended that far yet."

"Well, yer better not, or else I'll be 'aving a word wit' you."

"And what word will that be?"

"Don't." Jack stated.

"Nothing more exciting? How about ultimatum, that's a good 'un."

"I mean it." Jack warned.

Nina looked him in the eye, "Alright Jack."

They both drank from their tankards. Jack liked Nina fine, and didn't mind her conning the ones who deserved conning but he didn't want decent people like Will and Elizabeth being cheated. Especially when he would be caught up in the middle of it all. It wasn't just that though, despite not knowing the two for that long, what they had learnt of each other was sufficient for Jack to consider them friends. They had in any case earned his trust and that was good enough in his books.

Nina appreciated Jack enough to respect his wishes most of the time and decided not to swindle Will and Elizabeth. After all, he was a fine pirate and despite her mockery she did know he was a good man. At least at times anyway. No, she wouldn't cheat Will and Elizabeth. Not while Jack was around anyhow, there was something better she could go after.

A solemn silence hung over the two of them while they thought.

"How'd this get so serious all of a sudden?" Nina asked, the silence unnerving her.

"Maybe you've been spendin' a lil too much time wit' t'Commodore," Jack taunted, "'E's not the most affable of men."

"That's not true." Nina defended as a smirk grew on Jack's face, "I'm surprised you know the word affable." She added as an afterthought.

"Aye, man o' surprises, me. I know lotsa things that you wouldn't expect."

"Care to share, perhaps?"

"Ah, now, if I go tellin' everybody everythin' I know, it's not gonna be very good now, is it?"

"It's only me." Nina pleaded.

"Well...I can't be tellin' ya much but I 'appened to come across a lovely bit o' information concernin' one o' yer ol' friends."

"Oh yeah? Who?"

"Remember Cathy Fitzgerald?"

"Ugh. She wasn't exactly a _friend_."

"I'm still checkin' up on things but I may need you to re-start your friendship wit' 'er."

"And what would I be getting outta this?"

"Like I said, I'm still checkin' up on things."

Nina did not want to be re-acquainted with Cathy Fitzgerald. She was a bastard to say the least and a ruthless one at that. Not bloodthirsty, but wouldn't object to hurting someone if they got in her way, and they often did. She had a wild temper too, and her mood swings were unpredictable. One minute you could be joking around with her, and then the next thing you know she'd have you by your throat demanding your apology.

Nina had first met Cathy at Southampton when she was looking for a ship away from England. She found herself short on cash and Cathy had magically appeared ready to loan her some, for a price. Nina, having not heard of her reputation willingly took the money. When it came to repaying the first instalment, Nina came up short.

"You're new 'round these parts, ain't ya?" Cathy had said tucking her raven hair behind her ears before clasping her hands thoughtfully.

"Yeah, only me second time outta London even." Nina replied hoping that this would give her some extra credit.

"Ya know what? I like ya; I reckon you could go far, if ya pay me my money back. So I'm gonna be nice and let ya off. This time only keep in mind." The red-haired woman who Cathy was with looked surprised. Nina just kept quiet and let Cathy continue.

"Make sure you're up to date with t'next payment, and I think we'll be getting' along fine. Now, I got someone else ta see about some late payments."

Nina left Cathy's table promptly and went to the bar to get a drink.

"You shouldn't be doing deals with that Cathy," Warned the barman, "Not t'nicest of people, her."

"She's been nice to me so far." Nina replied as she looked back towards her. The barman was proved right though, because as Nina did so she saw Cathy pulling a man over the table by his hair, holding a dangerous looking dagger to his eye.

"I've already had to deal with one missed payment," Cathy had hissed, "and me patience is wearin' thin. Ya pay up soon otherwise t'next time ya won't even see me coming."

Nina did her best thieving and conning in the following two weeks and managed to pay back the loan in full. After that Nina saw very little of Cathy and was glad. It was a few years before she encountered her again in France, and once more in Spain. Again they were about as pleasant as the first time.

The next time Nina had met Cathy it was on a small island in the Caribbean when Nina had first started out there. They were staying in the same bar and Nina didn't know anyone else, so she reluctantly talked with her. The same red-haired woman was still with her, and Nina later found out that they were sisters. She didn't believe this at first and mentioned it to Cathy. She found herself with a knife at her neck, and decided not to say any more on the matter.

That was just three years ago, and Nina hadn't seen Cathy since. Nina was quiet while she remembered this and took a large drink of her rum.

"Do y'know what they expect me to wear fer their weddin'?" Jack asked, shifting the subject to something more light.

"What is it?" Nina said, knowing she was going to enjoy this.

"'Ideous. That's what it is." Nina chuckled, "_And_," Jack stressed, "They want me to be perfectly clean, not a speck o' dirt they said."

"No?! That's outrageous, Jack."

"'Ey, no teasin'. I don't object to a wash every now and again, but to be perfectly clean is a bit too much."

"Certainly, I agree totally. It's only the most important day of their lives, and to ask you to be clean is just over the top."

"I thought I said no teasin'."

Nina grinned, "I can't help it, you're just so easy to get at."

"Yeah, yeah. Pick on the ruggedly 'andsome pirate."

"'Andsome? Don't you mean 'handsome'?"

"I knew yer'd think so," Nina rolled her eyes, "'Andsome, 'andsome, wha's the difference?"

"You just said 'andsome twice!" Nina pointed out.

"Exactly! What's the difference?!"

"Elocution matters a lot when trying to get people to see things your way."

"Oh, I see. Like it's workin' now, aye?"

Nina just sighed exasperated. She obviously was going to get nowhere trying to improve upon Jack's pronunciation.

"Are your crew at my place right now?" Nina asked.

"Either that or out drinkin', luv."

"In that case, I'm going to be getting back. You coming?"

Jack saw the waitress. "I think I'll hang 'round 'ere a bit longer, if that's alrigh' wit' yer."

Nina followed Jacks gaze towards the waitress. She raised an eyebrow when she saw Bernard still trying it out and actually seemed to be getting somewhere, even if it wasn't very far.

"Good luck." Nina said as she threw some coins onto the table and left.

Jack didn't come home that night so Nina assumed he was more successful than Bernard was. Jack always did manage to get the women he wanted.

Nina remembered the first time she had met Jack. It wasn't long before their sibling's wedding and Jack had wanted to make sure that his little sister wasn't marrying anyone too irresponsible. Nina smiled at the thought of this; he was as roguish then as he was now. Nina liked him but she wasn't sure about him, there was something that just didn't fit. Besides he seemed too obsessed with his ship and getting it back; it wasn't right that someone could be so fixated with a load of wood and canvas. It was about freedom, Jack had explained to her, but if that was the reason why didn't he just get another ship? He did make good company though and always seemed to have a good supply of drink with him.

Especially on the night before the wedding. In her defence, he did actually get her drunk, but not up to the point where she didn't know what she was doing. There wasn't much that could be done now and Nina didn't regret it. And she certainly wasn't jealous.

Besides, Jack was just a drunken screw one night; she had Norrington to think about at the moment. She had no idea what to do about that situation. It was definitely one she had always managed to avoid in the past. Maybe if she just forgot about it, it would go away. She decided this was what she was going to do. Or try to at any rate.

However with the upcoming wedding, it was going to prove difficult. Christ, she thought, what was she going to wear?


	7. The Wedding

Sorry for the wait, I was suffering from awful writers block, couldn't even think of one decent sentence. Did anyone review since last time? I don't think so, but thanks if you read it (or did review). A quick note, I'm terrible at historical or modern accuracy though I do look up some things, so you'll have to forgive me if there's something wrong. Please do point it out though so I can improve next time. I've also noticed as one person pointed out (I don't think it was this story though), that I use many references from Pratchett. Good, bad? Let me know. And is it just me or am I writing in a similar style to Amelie Nothomb? If any of you read her work, please tell me whether that observation is correct or I'm just insulting her brilliant books. Thank you for reading all of this if you do and please reply to my Q's. Hmm… all this boring babbling (ooh alliteration) needs a smilie :-) There ya go.

This is my longest chapter yet, and hopefully it's good. The only way I'll know for sure is if you review.

Chapter 7

"Morning." Nina cheerfully greeted Ana-Maria. She just grunted in reply. "Want somethin' to eat?" Nina asked not waiting for an answer. She laid a plate in front of Ana that was laden with egg, bacon, sausage and little fried bits of potato.

It was the morning of the wedding and Nina was looking forward to it. She had customised an old dress and it looked just right – not too showy that would show down the bride but enough to compliment Nina well. Fortunately there _wasn't_ a corset involved.

"And where's _my_ breakfast, luv?" Jack asked as Nina cracked another egg over the frying pan

"Well, seeing as you haven't been coming back the last coupla nights, I didn't bother making you any," Jack didn't bother giving her a reply so she continued, "If ya really want you can have the leftovers, but, to be honest, I thought you could take care of yourself."

"I'll be sure to remember ye said tha' to me." Jack grumbled as he sat down, and tried to take a sausage off Ana-Maria's plate. It resulted in a slap on the hand. "Why are you so cheerful all o' a sudden?" He asked Nina.

"Hey, I'm in a good mood, don't complain. I amazed you're not happier this fine morning. You love weddings."

"Normally, I don't 'ave a hangover from the previous night 'cause _someone_ convinced me to try a new concoction of t'bar that wasn't fit to swab decks wit'."

"Believe me, there wasn't much convincing involved. And it's not my fault if ya couldn't handle it." She teased. Jack just growled.

Nina grinned, "So are you ready to have a wash and wear the outfit Lizzy picked out fer you?" This put Jack in a worse mood. The clothes Elizabeth had picked were bad enough, but she'd even thrown a wig into the deal claiming Jacks dreads were too unruly to be suitable at a wedding.

Jack cheered up a bit when Nina presented some bacon and an egg in front of him.

"Right. I'm gonna go and start getting ready." Nina said as Jack tucked in, and went upstairs.

As she was getting ready she wondered how Norrington was going to be. She hadn't spoken to, nor seen him much over the last few days, and from what he had told her, the wedding didn't seem as if it was going to be too easy for him. It wasn't that he had loved Elizabeth just that he had grown to care for her. Nina didn't quite understand at the time, but now it was making sense. She didn't love the Commodore, she told herself, she'd just grown fond of him. You don't have sex with people you've only grown fond of, her brain said. You had sex with _Jack_, her brain argued back. Yeah, but he got her drunk and besides, she'd only started to grow fond of him when they met in France. Nina sighed.

As much as a steadfast man James E. Norrington appeared, Nina knew perfectly well that he was vulnerable. Sure, he had an excellent career but very few people can be entirely satisfied by a job, and his attempts at romance with Elizabeth Swann didn't exactly work out. And then Jack came along. James didn't hate him for being a pirate; that was all a façade, though not at first. No, James envied him for having what no man of the gentry could have: total and complete freedom. Jack made him question his life, he may be doing everything right by the law, but at what cost?

Nina thought back to the day at the fort. It wasn't meant to mean anything to her; she just wanted James to feel better, to relieve some of the stress. She was making a mess of things she knew. It was going to make everything so much harder, especially leaving. She sighed again; she'd just have to deal with that when it came around.

She finished getting dressed, and decided to put her hair up later. She headed back downstairs to the kitchen and met Jack in the hallway.

"You get dressed almost as quick as t'whores back in Tortuga, luv."

"I'm not quite sure whether to take that as a compliment or not." Nina said thoughtfully.

"It wasn't meant as one," Jack helped out. Nina gave a small scowl, "I was thinkin' darlin', maybe yer'd go to the weddin' wit' me?" There was a knock on the door as Jack finished.

"Why don't you take your waitress?" Nina retorted and walked off to answer it.

"Good morning, Ms. Wilding. I was hoping you would be in. Would you do me the honour of accompanying me to the wedding later today?" Norrington asked with all the formality.

"Uh…" Nina turned to Jack and then looked back to James defiantly, "Certainly. I would love to accompany such a fine gentleman to the foreboding wedding." Nina replied just as formal. The Commodore smiled.

"In that case, I shall call for you at 3.45, Ms. Wilding. Good day." He gave a short bow and walked away pleased.

Nina gave a small wave as she closed the door, then turned to Jack, "Guess you _will_ have to take that waitress of yours then."

* * *

The ceremony started at four but the priest droned on until five. 

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…" was all Nina heard before she stopped listening. During the ceremony she risked a few glances back towards Jack who was sat on the back pew, accompanied only by Gibbs and Ana-Maria. She noticed that he hadn't brought the waitress along and that he hadn't put on the outfit Elizabeth had chosen. Nina chuckled at the thought of this. Hearing the chuckle caused the priest to pause and give Nina a disapproving scowl. She was getting a lot of those recently.

Nina used the time to think about her scams. Maybe she wouldn't bother with the people here, after all if Jack was after treasure again as he hinted, she could probably cash in on that in some way. She was pretty sure he'd let her tag along with minimal persuasion. She needed to know what he was after though, so she could do her own checking up.

After a long hour the happy couple kissed and the wedding was over. Just the reception to get through next and that would be easy enough.

Nina picked up a glass of wedding cake and sidled over to Jack.

"I see you didn't wear those clothes then." She said before taking a bite of the carefully crafted cake. She didn't normally like fruitcake, but this was a well received exception.

"I'm not _that_ good friends' wit' 'em. This is only the second time I've seen 'em. Hey, I 'ad a wash." He defended.

"Well, good for you Jack." Nina stated and went off to find the newly wed couple.

"Congratulations." Nina said warmly. Elizabeth just beamed. She seemed truly happy. Will's happiness seemed only stinted by Nina's presence.

"It's a shame my mother couldn't be here." Will said to Elizabeth; aiming it at Nina. She was oblivious to it.

"What happened to your mother?"

"She died. Back in London."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"You should be." Will muttered to himself as Nina took another bite of the fruitcake.

"What was that?"

"No need to be." Will corrected.

"So, where are you going for your honeymoon?" Nina asked.

"Oh my," Elizabeth exclaimed, "We've been so busy with the wedding we didn't think about that."

"Well, I'm leaving with Jack, I'm sure he wouldn't mind treating you. Seeing as you're such good friends."

"That's an excellent idea; are you sure he wouldn't mind?" Elizabeth asked. Nina merely shook her head unable to reply due to the remaining piece of cake that she had in her mouth, "What do you think Will?"

"I'm not too sure; Jack has a habit of getting into trouble." Will noticed the look on Elizabeth's face, "But if it's what you really want…"

Elizabeth gave him a tight hug and kiss on the cheek and ran off to find Jack.

"She was rather eager about being with him, maybe something's not as it seems?" Nina provoked Will.

"Something isn't as it seems, but it's not Elizabeth." Will said solidly.

Nina definitely picked up on this. "What do you mean by that?"

"I told Jack I'd be nice to you, but I still don't trust you. You're not what you claim to be."

Nina scrutinized Will before replying, staring him straight in the eye. "Think whatever you want, but soon, I'm gonna be long gone, and you won't be able to prove anything." She gave him a sweet smile. "Lovely reception by the way."

Will just feigned a smile in return but his eyes revealed otherwise.

"Ah, Mr Turner," Governor Swann interrupted, "Am I disturbing something?" He asked as he noticed the steely looks they were giving each other.

"Not at all Governor. As a matter of fact I was just saying what a wonderful reception this was. You must have gone to an awful lot of trouble to organise it all." Said Nina, before Will had a chance to say anything.

Governor Swann just smiled politely, "May I see you for a moment, William?"

"Of course." Will said and walked away with him. Nina decided to find Norrington.

She found him over by the drinks, pouring himself another glass of port.

"Drinking to forget?" Nina offered as she put her plate down.

"I would be, if only I could remember what it was I was trying to forget."

"Ah, the wit of the Commodore shines." Nina smiled.

"I have my moments," Norrington replied, "Exceedingly good wedding, wasn't it?"

Ah, small talk, Nina thought as she poured herself a drink, what a safe subject. "Yes, indeed it was. Didn't the bride look beautiful?" Nina tested.

There was a small look of sadness in James' eyes but it was gone as soon as it appeared. "She did. I noticed that Mr. Sparrow didn't make an exceptional amount of effort."

"Well, that's Jack. Surprising, considering the amount of treasure he's supposedly in possession of."

"Yes, I would have expected him to be able to buy some decent clothes. He seems to have no respect for others."

"It's there when it's needed." Nina defended.

Norrington looked at Nina, "I suppose it has to be earned." He said by means of an apology.

"Apology accepted." Nina replied knowingly, James smiled. "You're welcome to take shots at Jack if you want though. Don't feel you have to hesitate because of me."

James would have replied but he was cut off by Jack who had suddenly appeared.

"Whatcha 'ave to go and do that for?!" Jack exclaimed.

"What?" Nina asked innocently.

"I don't want a couple of love-sick children on me ship, 'specially when they're gonna be at it non-stop!" Jack retorted angrily. "And what's this 'bout you comin' wit' me?"

"I don't think Will would have the stamina." Nina said, avoiding the question but earning a look from James. She mouthed pardon. Jack contemplated this for a moment and nodded in agreement before turning back to Nina.

"Awright I forgive you, but you could 'ave told me ya were gonna be joinin' me."

"I apologise, Captain." Nina turned to look at Norrington. He understood.

"I think it's about time I stopped avoiding the matter and wished the Turners well. Excuse me."

"Certainly. I'll be seeing you later?"

Norrington nodded and left.

"Seriously though, luv, please be tellin' me that yer gonna be joinin' me next time."

"I was going to get round to asking you but something always came up."

"Ah, like it always does?"

"It's not _my_ fault." Nina said, with a glint in her eye, "Where are you headed then?"

"Well, I could always take ya to places yer've never been before."

Nina chuckled, "You never stop, do ya? Besides," She added on a slightly more serious note, "It's probably all old territory. I'd rather not go back there."

"Suit yerself, luv." Jack shrugged it off.

"So where _are_ you headed?"

"Tha's a surprise. You'll 'ave to come along and see fer yerself."

"Fine. When are you sailing?"

"I was gonna be outta 'ere by tomorra."

"So soon?"

"No point in crowdin' the 'appy couple."

"Yeah, but they're coming along…" she pointed out as she took a sip from her glass.

"Alright, 'ow about I don't particularly wanna be 'anging the next day."

"I'm sure James wouldn't mind if you stayed a little longer."

"I'm sure 'e would. Furthermore, I've me own little expedition to be goin' on."

"Ah, yes. This mysterious venture that you refuse to enclose any details of."

"I don't see why I should, it's not like you're comin' along."

"Alright then. But I thought you needed me to talk with Cathy?"

"Hmm…South'ampton Cathy," Jack contemplated, "I don't _need_ ya to talk to the lass, but it would be safer."

"For you!"

"Precisely, luv."

Nina rolled her eyes and finished her wine. "I'm gonna go get another drink. I don't suppose _you_'d want another by any chance?"

"Thankye's, Neen."

As Nina was pouring them another drink, she decided to ask, "Been making trouble with the East Indian Trading Company recent?"

Jack didn't reply and just took his drink.

"Jack, why are you so serious around me?"

He took a careful moment before answering, "They were bad times."

"I know Jack, I was there too. But you can't do anything about the past."

"Am I jest s'posed to forget about it all?"

"Of course not. I just want it to be like it was before all that."

Jack considered this, and then smiled, "What? When you were a chronic thief and sex maniac?"

Nina stared, "I was _never_ a sex maniac!"

"That must o' been me, then. Though ya do keep to yer namesake, remember France?"

France, although at times fun, wasn't a place with the best of memories for Jack and Nina. It was the dark incidents that started there which were the reason the two were fairly close today. France wasn't all bad though. Marseille was a lively place, if a bit too crowded with soldiers in Nina's opinion.

"How could I forget?"

Jack smirked, "I noticed you didn't deny the chronic thief part."

"It was one of my talents. Unfortunately I haven't been keeping it up. It's much easier just to convince people to give you their money. Speaking of which," Nina added, "You're in possession of a considerable amount. Any hints as to where I could find it?"

"Nina, you always know that if you need it, all ya 'ave to do is ask."

"Jack darling, I couldn't have a share of your gold, could I?"

"No. You don't need it."

"Tch, I should have known you'd say something along those lines. Right, I'm going to save Norrington from impending doom, so if you'll excuse me."

"Sure thing luv. We sail first thing in t'morning. _Don't_ be late."

"I'm never late, I merely get delayed."

"'Ave it your way, but if you're some'ow _delayed_," Jack stressed the word, "Don't expect us to be waitin' fer you."

Nina gave a confident smile and walked off.

Jack took a gulp of his drink. Port had never been his favourite and this stuff was no exception. It wasn't strong enough either. Discarding his glass on the table, he went in search of Ana-Maria to stop her from whatever she was doing before she injured someone.

As Nina headed towards James she couldn't help overhearing a hushed conversation to her side concerning the legitimacy of their relationship. She stopped by the two women and interrupted them.

"Mrs Hemmingway, have I told you what a delightfully loud voice you have? It carries exceptionally well."

The two women were startled slightly. "Ms Wilding," Mrs Hemmingway replied, "I apologise. Believe me; I would never think such things myself. I was only repeating what I heard the soldiers saying."

"Surely you're not one to pass on idle gossip invented by bored soldiers with nothing better to do?"

"No. Of course not." She answered rigidly, with an obvious scowl. Nina smiled victoriously and left them in search of James once again.

"Are you aware that your men are spreading rumours?" Nina asked when she found him.

"It had come to my attention, yes."

"And this doesn't bother you because…?"

"Well, they are not entirely false, are they?" Norrington replied in a hushed manner.

"What about our reputations? Surely it would be best to dispel these tales."

"I can do my best; however the men will talk regardless of what I say and my objections to their gossiping will do nothing but add fuel to the fire."

Nina simply sighed.

"So you will be leaving tomorrow?" James inquired.

"It's not a permanent arrangement, I do plan on returning."

"I wasn't assuming otherwise. I'm more concerned with your choice of company."

"Jack'll have the Turners with him, so he'll behave. To some extent."

James wasn't too convinced, "I'll trust your judgement in this case."

"You're gonna have to. But Ana-Maria will always be there to keep him in check, don't you worry."

"I have noticed she seems to have some sort of capacity over the man and some of the marines as well." Said James with a smile.

"Yeah, she has that effect." Nina agreed with a smile of her own. "It is alright for me to come over later on?"

"Of course. You are welcome at my home at any time."

"Just checking. I might visit you before I have to leave in the morning."

"Certainly. I wouldn't have it any other way."

"Good."

* * *

After the wedding Nina went home to pack a few things. Like she had told Norrington she wasn't leaving permanently just yet, and it didn't take her long to prepare. There was a loud clunk as Nina dragged the chest down the stairs. 

"Need any 'elp?" Jack offered politely once she had finished.

"No thank you. I can take care of myself."

"You're all packed then, I see."

"Yes, I am."

"Good. Then you 'ave no excuse fer bein' late in t'morning."

Nina rolled her eyes, "I am never late…" She protested.

"Deny it all ya want luv, but ye are the least punctual person I 'ave ever met. Are ya goin' somewhere?" Jack added as she made for the door.

"Not that it's any of your concern, but yes. I'm going to see a man about a horse, if you have to know."

"Why do you need an 'orse?" Jack scorned.

"Horse. I don't, it's a figure of speech. Y'know like…" She trailed off trying to think of a suitable phrase for Jack, "For all the gold in t'world."

"I do know wha' a figure o' speech is, darlin'. If yer goin' out though, what about me supper?"

"Don't worry; I believe Gibbs is cooking something."

"What about you?"

"I'll eat while I'm out."

"Oh," Jack said perceptively, "It's not _your_ weddin' night y'know, so don't be late tomorrow."

Nina looked hard at Jack, and decided not to argue anymore. "'Bye." She called back as she left the house.

* * *

TBC...Review!!! 


End file.
